


Jeremy Heere Vs The World

by MrMusical16



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Scott Pilgrim (Comics)
Genre: Brooke Lohst as Knives Chou, Chloe Valentine as Envy Adams, Christine Canigula as Kim Pine, Jake Dillinger as Steven Stills, Jenna Rolan as Young Neil, Jeremy Heere as Scott Pilgrim, M/M, Michael Mell as Ramona Flowers, Rich Goranski as Wallace Wells, Scott Pilgrim Vs the World AU, but theyll fit soon enough, i know knives is chinese and brooke is white af, i know the roles feel a little weird, im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMusical16/pseuds/MrMusical16
Summary: "My name is Jeremy Heere and I sincerely believe God has cursed me. I mean, the guy I'm obsessed with has- wait, no I didn't say obsessed. Eitherway!!! He suddenly appears and now I'm a cheating asshole and I have to fight 7 evil dickheads?! Why me?!"In which Jeremy Heere meets Michael Mell, a mysterious delivery boy via his dreams. When Jeremy falls for Michael he learns that Michael's emotional baggage comes in the form of 7 evil exes that he has to fight for Michael's love. God, Love is a bitch and karma is worse.(A Scott Pilgrim AU!)





	1. Jeremy Is Dating A Highschooler????

I am Jeremy Heere, and I sincerely believe God has cursed me. Dont believe me? You will as this story goes on. Let's start the day my friends found out I was dating some 17 year old girl named Brooke Lohst. "Isnt that illegal?" Christine, my band's drummer, asked.

"Yeah, youre like...70," Jenna laughed. She wasnt in thr band. Just our only fan and Jake's step-sister/housemate.

"Rude. I am 21, screw you guys!" I sighed as I put down my bass.

"Leave Jer alone," Jake, the only band member with talent on his instrument said. "I wanna hear about this Brooke girl. How did you guys meet?"

"On the bus, last week!" I smiled slightly.

"God, you're an idiot," my bi-ass roommate, Rich deadpanned.

"Thanks," I scowled. "Eitherway, she is gonna be here in like, 10 minutes."

"Ugh. We have to put on a show, dont we?" Christine sighed as she grabbed her drumsticks.

"Yes, I told her we're really good, so-"

"You totally lied, dude," Rich laughed at me. I felt my face heat up.

"So! We have to try!! Le-Let's do Summertime Dance Beat first," i glared at Rich, who was still laughing.

"That's not the name of the song," Jake sighed. "You'll do vocals, dude."

"Fine," I sighed as I grabbed my bass.

4 minutes later, we all wanted to die. "God, we suck," I said.

"You think?" Christine rolled her eyes at me.

"Why did you tell her we were good?" Jake grabbed at his hair.

"I dunno," i sighed. Then the doorbell ramg, and Jenna let Brooke in.

"Hey, Jeremy!" She smiled at me.

"Hey, Brooke. This is my band," I guestered to Christine and Jake. "Christine is the drummer. Jake is our guitarist." Christine waved, and Jake flashed her an award winning smile. Ass. "The dork with the red streak is Rich. He's my room mate." Rich put up a peace sign. "Next to him is Jenna. She's Jake's roommate and our only fan."

"Nice to meet you all!" Brooke smiled cutely. She sat next to Jenna as Jake, Christine and I set up.

"So, Summertime-"

"Dont Forget Me," Jake corrected.

"Yeah, that, first?" I finished. Christine nodded.

She raised her drumsticks and shouted, like always, "WE ARE FORGOTTEN MOMENTS AND WE WANT TO MAKE YOU DANCE AND STUFF!!!" We began to play and about 4 minutes later, Brooke had stars in her eyes.

"That was AMAZING!" She gushed and hugged me. "You're so talented!"

"You...uh...you're kidding, right?" I asked.

"Brooke, you don't have to lie to them. They suck!" Rich snickered.

"No! I loved it!!" Brooke giggled a bit. "Can you play another one?"

"Uh...jake?"

"I guess? We can do a cover of Mr. Brightside?"

"I love that song!" Brooke grinned as she sat back down and we began to play. God, we were awful, but Brooke loved it. Eventually though, her best friend, Madeline, came by and picked her up. Brooke had said they were gonna have girl night. Whatever that means.

"She's sweet. Dont be a dick, Heere," Rich said as we drove back home a little while after Brooke left.

"I wont! I wont!" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious. She's a sweet heart, bro," Rich looked straight ahead, but his tone was deadly serious.

I think you, my dear reader, can guess what I did after a short amount of time. Spoiler alert; I was a dick.

 _ **END CHAPTER ONE**_  
_**CONTINUE?**_  
_**[YES]/NO**_  



	2. Enter Michael?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy meets Michael except not really. Then really embaresses himself in front of Michael.

That night was the first night I saw him. I was in the desert. I was so thirsty. "Hello?" I called, my voice dry and raspy. There was no answer. "I'm all alone..." I said softly. "I'm so alone!!" I screamed.

"No, you're not. You're just dreaming, dork," someone said as they skated up. He had dark brown, curly hair, tan skin, goggles, and retro skates. He was wearing a hoodie with patches all over it. "Just wake up. It's like, 9 AM already," he chuckled, and skated away.

I sat up in bed and stared at the wall. I peered over at my clock. It was 8:58 AM. "What the hell." I groaned as I got out of bed, and pulled some pajama pants and a t-shirt on.

"Mornin, sunshine," Rich said as he sipped his coffee when I walked out. "You good, bro?"

"Yeah, just tired," I replied. "Did you save some for me?"

"Don't I always, Jere?" Rich smiled as he gave me a mug with black coffee in it. Just the way I like it. "Anyway, I have to work til 7 today, so be safe on your own. Don't do anything I would do~!" Rich snickered and left, holding his apron.

Once Rich was gone, I did some stuff and things I don't wish to speak about, and then went back to sleep after a warm shower.

I was in the desert again, and the same guy appeared. He was holding an Amazon box as he skated away from me. Next thing I knew, Rich was shaking me awake. "C'mon, Sleepyhead," He grinned as I opened my eyes. "It's time to go and I've got my party slippers on!"

"Party?"

"Yeah, Madeline and Elizabeth's party tonight. You know, the super hot twins?"

"Right, shit, ok. Let me just get dressed, and then we can jam," I said and rubbed my eyes.

"Dork. Hurry up," Rich smirked at me as he left my room. Quickly I pulled on some jeans and my typical blue cardigan-striped shirt combo. I also pulled on my favorite red converse. It's party time.

* * *

The party was already packed by the time Rich and I arrived. Somehow I lost Rich right away, so I was left to wander, hoping I'd find Jake, who was dating(?) Madeline, or Christine and Jenna (Chris was his plus one and Jenna is his sister so she automatically gets to come).

Instead, I was found by Madaline. "Hey, Jeremy, enjoying yourself?" She asked sweetly. She was a nice girl. She was short, blonde, and kinda curvy. She was also either dating Jake, or not dating Jake. They'd been that way since high school, so every guy knew to avoid hitting on her, or else Jake would flip his shit.

"Yeah," I smiled as she handed me a red solo cup that was filled with beer. "Killer party," I said.

"I know, right? Technically it's for Elizabeth's engagement to this guy named Marvin Mell, but either way, it's being taken over by ravers," she giggled.

"Nice. Uh, Mads, you know everyonex right?"

"Uh, duh," She grinned.

"Do you know a guy who wears a red hoodie with patches, is tan, and has curly dark brown hair?" I had to know if Dream Guy was real. I don't know why it mattered so much to me.

"Oh! Michael!" She beamed. "He just moved here. He's an Amazon delivery guy," she sighed. "He's also really gay, which sucks for me, cuz I mean, Jake is being...Jake," she huffed. "Anyway, he's also geeky." She got serious suddenly. "And I forbid you from making a move on him, Jeremiah Heere. I happen to know that he just got out of a huge relationship, so don't fuck with him!"

"Oh, Michael..." I whispered. "Ok. Thanks, Mads," I smiled.

"No prob, Jere. Just don't do anything stu- Oh my fucking God, Richard Goranski get off my goddamn pool table!" Madaline suddenly screamed as she ran off. Damn it, Rich.

I began to wander around again, still holding ny beer, not taking a single sip. I don't ever drink. I eventually found Jake, Christine, and Jenna. Jake was taking shots, while Christine and Jenna were flirting. I cracked a few jokes with them before excusing myself to the bathroom. That's when I saw Him. He was at the top of the stairs, wearing that red hoodie, headphones, and dorky glasses. I summoned all my courage, and walked up to him. "Hi," I said. He smiled at me.

"Hi," he said simply. I was surprised he could hear me at all. The music and sound of people was kinda loud, and I don't think headphones would let him hear too much either.

"I'm Jeremy," I said and moved so I was next to him.

"Michael," he said and offered his hand. I quickly shook it and smiled nervously.

"Cool hoodie," I said, looking at the party instead of him. I felt awkward just...looking at him. He was just...too good to be real.

"You're gonna have to look at me. These are noise canceling," He said. "I have to read your lips if you wanna talk," he snickered softly. Interesting.

I blushed as I looked at him. "I-I said, Cool hoodie." I paused as he thanked me for the compliment. "I think I saw it in a dream once?" And with that ny face felt hotter than ever and his...his was red too, and was glowing? I didnt get it, but that wasn't too important at the time. "Sorry, I'll just leave you alone forever now," I said and shuffled away.

"Jeremy!!!" I heard Rich shout as I walked down the stairs.

"Hey," I said.

"Who were you talking too?"

"Some guy," i shrugged. I felt like dying.

"Is he cute?"

"Uh..."

"I'll take that as a yes.

"Single?"

"Maybe?"

"Cool, then Imma go mingle!" he laughed and walked away. Soon enough, he was back and covered in beer.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He's not into me."

"Clearly. Why'd he dump his drink on you?"

"I asked if he wanted to get out of here and fuck. Just like that," he sighed.

"Oh my God, Rich. And I thought you were smooth."

"Hey! That usually works!" He said defensively.

"Maybe at gay bars," I rolled my eyes. As much as I hate to say it, I was glad Michael rejected Rich. It meant there was still a shot for me even if I was awkward and embaressing.

"Well, whatever. I'm gonna find some jello shots!" Rich said and ran off. I looked at the stairs, then down at my beer. Maybe...just maybe I could make things ok with Michael. Slowly, I made my was back to him.

"Hi, I'm sorry about earlier," I said as I reached him.

"It's ok," he grinned. My heart fluttered.

"So, where are you from?"

"A small town outside of Los Angeles," he said as he ran a hand through his bangs.

"Cool...uh, what brought you to New Jersey?"

"My ex," he said simply. "So how do you know Madeline and Elizabeth?"

"I went to high school and college with them. You?"

"Eliza is my brother's fiancée."

"Oh! You're Marvin's brother?"

"Yep. We're 5 years apart though. So...it's a little weird that he's engaged to a 23 year old. I mean, dude's almost 30," he laughed. I chuckled.

"That's still pretty cool," I smiled at him. He was really cute and he was smiling back at me! "So, do you want this?" I asked as I offered him ny beer. "Madeline gave it to me, but I don't really drink..."

"Sure, thanks, dude!" He said and took the cup. "Wait, this isn't like, get the cute guy drunk so you can smash, is it?" He giggled slightly.

i laughed and shook my head. "No, no. I mean, it's not that I wouldn't mind smashing with you, but I'm not that kind of guy," I rambled as my cheeks turned red. Wow, I'm an idiot.

"You're cute," he smiled at me and took a sip of the beer. Then, he kissed my cheek. I blushed and smiled at him.

"R-Really?"

"Yeo, but I've gotta motor," he winked at me as he began to walk away and down the stairs. "Se ya around, Jeremy!" I watched him leave, beer in hand.

Rich and I stayed at the party, joking around with Madeline, Elizabeth, Jake, Christine, Jenna, and Marvin for about an hour longer until we went home.

That night I saw Michael in my head again. "So, how does this work?" I asked.

"Hell if I know, dude," he said and his head glowed slightly like it did at the party. Weird. He smiled at me, then skated away as he pulled a package out of his delivery bag. Delievery. Amazon!

I sat up in bed and pulled out my phone. It was 7 in the morning, but I ordered a new video game, even if it was going to take a while to get here. I had a plan of action.

_**END CHAPTER TWO** _

_**CONTINUE?** _

_**[YES]/NO** _

 


	3. Jeremy Is A Screw Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy needs to break up with Brooke. He's a complete moron.

"Ok, so you ordered Apocalypse Of The Damned because you want to ask Michael out?" Rich asked as I nodded. "What about Brooke?" I stopped eating my bacon. I had forgotten about her.

"I-I'll deal with it," I said as I resumed eating.

"If you break her heart, I'll be pissed, dude," Rich said.

"I know," I sighed. Then the doorbell rang. I slid to the door and answered. There stood Michael.

"U-Um…delivery for…Jeremiah?" He stared at me.

"That's me. Will you go out with me?"

"What?! I-I…I'm working! Just…sign this!" Michael said, clearly flustered as he shoved a clipboard towards me. I quickly signed the sheet.

"Ok, will you go out with me?"

"I'll think about it," He blushed. "You could've just asked me at the party. Now, I've gotta go. Bye," he said, then skated away.

_**ACHEIVEMENT UNLOCKED** _

_**GREW A PAIR** _

"Way to go," Rich said and raised his coffee cup slightly. I smiled and sat down, my new video game in hand.

That night I was to see Brooke again. We ended up going to this music store I like. "And then Marya was all like, 'Back off you crybaby pig!' So Alisha grabbed her hair and they both started punching. It was insane!" She said, but I was only half-listening. All I could think of was Michael.

"Anyway, I had a great time tonight! Bye!" Brooke called as she got on the bus later on. Before leaving, she kissed me softly. It had been….really weird. I really needed to end things, but-

Right then it began to rain. Hard. Just my luck. I sighed as I began to walk home when someone honked at me. I looked over and saw Michael in an old and beat-up PT crusier. "Hey, cutie. Need a ride?" He grinned at me. I smiled and climbed in.

"Thank you," I smiled as I buckled up. "So...my house is...really far," I sighed. I was on the opposite side of town and had been planning to take the bus with Brooke. If I hadn't of gotten distracted...well, now I was with Michael.

"You can crash at my place," he smiled and drove to a small house nearby. The rain was beginning to flood the streets so it was best for us to not drive anymore. We ran inside, but got soaked nonetheless. "Here, I'll grab some blankets and some sweats you can borrow," he said as he closed the door behind him. "Go ahead and toss your wet clothes in there," he said as we walked into his room and pointed to a hamper. He pealed off his shirt and jeans, so I followed. He was...really hot, I'm not going to lie. He wasn't really muscular and he had a small bit of chub, which was amazingly cute. He had arms that looked fairly strong. "Keep it in your pants," he laughed which snapped me out of my almost-trance.

"S-Sorry, I just..." I blushed as we both pulled on some dry clothes.

"Don't worry about it. Want some tea?" He asked when we both were dressed.

"Uh, sure," I said and followed him to the kitchen. I shivered slightly. "It's cold in here."

He looked at me, then walked over and hugged me. "You're warm though."

"A-Am I?" I blushed as I hugged him back. He was only in a t-shirt and boxers. I just had sweats on. He was...really warm.

"Yeah," he looked up at me. I closed my eyes as our lips connected.

"What about our tea?" I asked as we began to slowly move back towards his room.

"What about it?" He smiled slightly as we laid down on the bed. I kissed him again. We ended up under the covers, him kind of straddling me. "I don't know if I should..." he trailed off. I kissed his cheek gently.

"You should...what?"

"I changed my mind," He smiled slightly at me, his cheeks tinted red.

"To...what?"

"I'm not gonna have sex with you. Not tonight anyway," he said as he got off of me, and cuddled into my side instead. "You can stay here tonight though," he whispered.

"Ok. I'm ok with that," I said and kissed his cheek. "This is nice." He kissed my collarbone in response, and  we eventually fell asleep.

When I opened my eyes again, sunlight was streaming in and Michael was doing his hair. It was kind of long. I liked it when he pushed it back. "What time is it?"

"Almost 8 AM," he smiled at me. He had on a Legend Of Zelda t-shirt and jeans. He looked perfect.

"I don't wanna walk," I whined, jokingly as I sat up. "I wish I could just teleport."

"I knew a chick who could do that. She said it sucked," he laughed softly as he grabbed a hoodie from his closet. "Now, get up. I have work, so you've gotta go."

I groaned as I stood up and began getting dressed. "So, why exactly do you always appear in my dreams?"

"I use this thing called Subspace Highway. I'm surprised no one uses it here." He gave me a hug once I was dressed. "My route just goes through your noggin, I guess."

"Sub...space...highway? Is that a west-coast thing?"

"I guess so," he smiled as he let go of me. "C'mon. I'll tell you more about sub-space later." Michael grabbed my hand as we walked outside once he put on his skates.

"Oh!" I said as I looked at my phone. Jake had sent me a text saying we had a gig tonight at some resturant. "So, my band had a show tonight. Wanna go?"

"You have a band?"

"Yep. We suck. Please go?"

"Fine. Here, let me put in my number so you can send the details to me," he said and took my phone. "Ok, I've gotta go. Text me!" He grinned as he replaced his glasses with goggles, and skated away into a weird doorway after giving me my phone.

Rich was waiting for me back at our house. "Jeremy! Where were you?!"

"Michael's," I smiled.

"You stayed at Michael's?"

"Yeah."

"Break up with Brooke then!"

"Hey, I didn't have sex with him! We just slept in the same bed together."

"You still need to break up with Brooke," Rich said. I sighed and sat on the couch next to him.

"I know."

"She's going to the show, by the way. Jenna texted her." Rich calmly sipped his tea.

"Wait, shit, she is?! But I invited Michael!"

"You're screwed. Just end things with poor Brooke tonight, asshole," Rich ssid. "Also, your sister is gonna be there."

"Julie?"

"Yep," Rich smirked. "You're super screwed." I groaned and leaned back.

"One more thing; you got a letter," he tossed an envelope onto my lap. I opened it.

"'Dear Jeremy Heere, It has been called to my attention that we will be fighting soon. My name is Nicole...'" I tossed it aside. "Sounds lame."

"Ok, she sent two, so I thought you might wanna read them." Rich shrugged as he tossed the second letter. "Anyway, you better go get ready!"

About an hour later, I was at the venue with Jake, Christine, Rich and Jenna. I was anxiously waiting for Michael who said he'd be here soon. I was praying that he and Brooke didn't arrive at the same time and that Julie didn't show up at all. However, my life sucks. "Ok, Let's go practice," Jake said as we set up on stage. Christine counted us in right as Brooke walked in.

"Hey, guys!" She smiled. She had cut her hair and had on a short skirt. She walked onto the stage and kissed me. "How do I look?"

"G-Good!" I blushed. Christ, I'm screwed. RIP Jeremy Heere!

"Brooke, can you sit over there so we can rehearse?" Jake asked. He was turning green. She noddrd snd sat down. As we started playing, Michael had walked in. Of course, I didn't know because when we finished our set, Jake threw up in the bathroom and I had to stay with him. "We're gonna fail," he said horsely.

We kept rehearsing until the other bands arrived. There was a short sound check, and then we learned the lineup. We were 3rd. That gave us a half-hour of socialization. I began looking around and saw Michael. He was hanging out by the door, a bit awkwardly. "Mi-" I was cut off by Brooke kissing me again. Then Julie walked in with Rich and some guy. All 5 of them stared at me. I was lucky Michael didn't see Brooke kiss me. "I-I have to go!" I said as I ran off. Jesus...

I ran back stage and heard Jake vomiting again. I looked at who was playing. The Reaper's. They were the band before us! I stared up at the balcony, hidden by the curtain. Julie was with Rich, Random Guy, and Michael. Then The Reaper's finished. Jake shakily stood up as we moved onstage. "WE ARE FORGOTTEN MOMENTS!" Christine yelled. "1, 2, 3-" Before we could even start some girl crashed through the roof.

"Jeremy Heere! I am Nicole Hau!!" She screamed from the edge of the stage. She was a chubbier Asian girl with two buns in her hair. She was cute. "I am the first evil ex you must fight from The League as I am sure you read in my letters!"

"Uh...no," I interuppted. "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't- Ugh! Basically you have to fight me," she sighed. "I am his first evil ex," she said as she gestured to Michael.

"You're his ex?" I grinned. "C'mon, spill some stories!"

"What- No! Just fight me!"

"I don't fight girls."

She groaned and punched me. I groaned slightly and rubbed my jaw. I pushed her away. She just kept punching me until we finally fought.

"Hey! Nic!" Michael yelled as I tossed her into the air. If only she knew that I wasn't some weakass white boy. I had learned to defend myself after being bullied so often. "I'll tell the story!"

"What?! You ass!" She screeched.

"We were in 8th grade. I didn't know I was gay. She was goth. All the jocks wanted her but I was the only non-white guy around who didn't act like a total dick. We got together, kissed once, then broke up. She became evil, like, a year later," he snickered.

"Shut up, Mell!" She tossed a chair at me, which I dodged, then she summoned some monster dudes. "Let's dance, bitch!" She and her minions did some dance moves. I just rolled my eyes and kicked her in the gut and she poofed.

"How many coins did she leave?" Michael asked as he jumped down.

I counted the change. "Three bucks," I said and pocketed it. "The hell was she talking about?" Then I looked and saw Brooke walking over from the bathroom. Christine and Jake were glaring. Rich was kissing The Random Guy and Julie was yelling. "Tell me later. Let's run before someone yells at me!" I grabbed his hand and we bolted.

On the subway back home, he told me that he had about 7 evil exes I'd have to fight. "They didn't start evil. Just...became evil," he shrugged.

"Ok. So 7 evil exes. Ok..." I nodded. "If I fight them all...we can continue dating?"

"Yep."

"So we are dating?"

"Sure."

"...Can we make out?" I asked. He laughed and kissed me. His fingers laced in my hair.

"Wait," He pushed me back a little bit. "You're really...ok with it?" His head was glowing again.

"Uh...yeah. O-Of course." I stared. Why was it glowing?

"Oh. Ok." He stared out the window as the train arrived at my stop. "Uh...I'll see you tomorrow, Jeremy." His head wouldn't stop glowing.

_**END CHAPTER THREE** _

_**CONTINUE?** _

**_[YES]/NO_ **


	4. Jeremy's A Screw Up, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy's past is revealed? Christine is there and then he screws up with Brooke? How is gonna survive this mistake? Read up to find out lol

"What do you want from me?" I asked the three guys in my way at my new school, Middleborough High School.

"Lunch Money," the biggest grunted. I rolled my eyes and a few minutes later, I was at the principal's office.

"What are you in for?" a cute girl asked me. She had short red hair and caring eyes.

"I got in a fight," I gestured to my face. My lip was busted and my eye was swelling.

"Did you win?"

"No," I sighed.

"Damn. How long have you been here?"

"Like 20 minutes."

"And fighting already? You're cool. We should be friends," she smiled. "I'm Anne." She offered her hand.

"Jeremy," I smiled as we shook hands.

The scene shifts. "Jere! There'd someone here to visit you!" Julie, my sister, screamed.

"I'm playing video ganes!" I shouted back. Moments later, Anna was upstairs in my room.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Playing Legend Of Zelda?"

"Yeah. Twilight Princess."

"Cool." She sat on the beanbag next to me and we ended up playing Mario Kart together.

Another shift. Anne and I were in an abandoned parking lot. "They think...we're dating?"

"Yeah. My family sucks," I sighed. My mom had been saying that I shouldn't let Anne come into my room without my sister or brother. Something about how it wasn't morally right. My dad was saying that it's fine if a boy wants to hang out with his girlfriend alone. I just wanted to scream.

Anne was trying to do a wheelie on her bike while I was tossing pebbles. "Lunchapalooza is coming up," she said.

"So?"

"So, we should join and start a band!" She grinned and sat down next to me, abandoning her bike on the ground.

"Why?"

"Well, I mean, I play guitar. You play bass. We'd be cool! All we need is a drummer!"

"I barely play bass-" She gave me a pouty look. "Fine, Fine, I'll work on finding a drummer," I sighed and she hugged my arm tightly with a squeal.

Next thing I know, I'm in class. The teacher paired me with a pretty asian girl; Christine Canigula. She became our drummer. We had a band.

Then, something happened where her ex-boyfriend, Simon, took Christine, according to Anne. I had a huge crush on her, so natrually I saved her, fighting Simon and his lackeies to do so. When I freed her from him, I asked her out and she said yes. Memories began to flash. Band practice. Making posters for Lunchapalooza. Screwing around in Christine's car late at night, the radio playing softly in the background and then; "You're moving away?" Christine looked shocked, and like she was going to cry. I nodded.

The next scene was me waving goodbye to Anne and Christine out the car window. Tears were streaming down their faces.

Then I was playing video games. Michael walked in. "Dreaming of Princess Peach?"

"I guess so," I chuckled as he sat down next to me. His hood was up. Must be raining today.

"Well, wake up soon, I wanna see you," he smiled.

"I-I'll try," I grinned and he kissed my cheek. I woke up as soon as he skated away. It had been a week since I started dating Michael. I still had yet to end things with Brooke. Groaning, I climbed out of bed.

"Jeremy, good morning. I'm havubg a friend over tonight, so you can't stay here," Rich said as he handed me a coffee mug and a piece of toast. He snorted. "Heere can't stay here."

I rolled my eyes. "Lovely. Well, I'm gonna get ready and then I'm gonna see Michael." I took a sip of my coffee. Guess I'd have to stay at Jake's house tonight or something. I quickly ate my breakfast, then went to get dressed. I sent Michael a text to meet me at the Pinkberry near the mall. I grinned as he replied 'sounds good, c u there cutie.' I began walking to the mall, umbrella in hand, and waited outside the yogurt shop for him.

After we shared a small thing of froyo together, Michael, who kept his hood up the whole time despite the rain dying down, had to go back to work. I stayed at the Pinkberry a while longer, planning to try the birthday cake flavor and texting Jake to see if I could crash at his place.

Then Brooke walked in. "Jeremy?" she smiled and hugged me.

"Oh, hey, Brooke," I gave her a quick pat on the back. "W-Wanna hang out?" I asked awkwardly.

"Sure!" She smiled and grabbed my hand. We ended up in a vintage shop that sold old video games and records and stuff. "So, have you heard of One More Night?"

"Ugh, yes," I sighed. One More Night was a band and someone I thought I knew was in it. That's all I'll say about them for now.

"I love them!" She put the record back down. "Anyway, my mom wants you to come over for dinner soon!"

"What? Why?"

"To meet you, silly!"

"But, Brooke, I'm older than you!"

"My dad is older than my mom! Besides, age is just a number," she gave a cute little giggle as she waved one of her hands dismissively.

"You're still a kid though!"

"Doesn't really matter to me! I'm almost 18 and...I mean...I love you," she smiled up at me, her eyes glittering.  _Love._ Oh God.

"I think we should break up," I blurted out. I didn't mean for it to be so harsh.

"Break...up...?" She stared at me, tears filling her eyes. She wiped her eyes quickly, then ran out of the store.

"B-Brooke!" I yelled and went out after her, but...she was gone. Way to go me.

_**ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED** _

**_YOU'RE A DICK_ **

****That night we had band practice. I wad staying at Jake's anyway. "Wait, where's Brooke?" he asked.

"Uh...she isn't coming," I said as I tuned my bass. "We...broke up."

"What?!" Christine shouted.

"She was our biggest fan other than Jen!" Jake sighed.

"Sorry? But, uh, you guys can meet my new boyfriend soon!" I said.

"You're scum," Christine scowled, then counted us in.

2 days later, Michael came over for the first time. Rich left to stay with some girl he'd met, so we had the appartment to ourselves. "So, you made me dinner?" he smiled as he walked in.

"Yeah!" I grinned as I brought out some pasta and then took off my apron.

"Wow, you're a great cook," Michael said as we ate.

"Th-Thanks," I blushed slightly. "You...can take off your beanie, you know," I said as I pointed to the red hat he had on.

He looked up. "Whoops, I didn't even realize I still had it on," he grinned and took off the hat revealing he had cut and dyed his hair.

"Your hair! It's blue!"

"You like it?"

"Hell yeah!" I smiled and he blushed.

Later on, we were making out on my bed. His hands were in my hair and I had ended up on his lap. A movie was playing in the background, ignored. "Your hair is getting long," he mumbled against my lips.

I pulled awat slightly. "I-Is that bad?"

"No, I like it," he bit his lip slightly and kissed me again. His hands went from my hair to pulling off my shirt.

Let's just say, I woke up sore the next morning. He was so sweet, but had to go to work at 8 in the morning, so I talked to Rich while trying not to move too much and learned about the next evil ex. Some girl named Stephine. She was an actress and when I texted Michael about her he said she was the one who taught him how to rollarskate. She was also the last girl I needed to fight. He realized he was gay after her.

Rich, being the great friend he is, went out and rented some of her movies so I could study how to beat her. She had a lot of sex scenes for one thing. So that was fun. "How big do you think her boobs are?" Rich asked.

"Dude, seriously?" I smacked Rich's arm and he laughed as we watched Stephine act out another scene with some guy who was a vampire she was supposed to kill...or something like that.

"Ok, so look, see how she leaves herself open on the left side?" Rich asked as we watched a fight scene.

"That's a typical mistake or it could just be a shitty fight choreographer," I said.

"Just hit her on the left side, dipshit."

After 6 shitty movies (that had like 40 sex scenes total, jesus christ, like yeah she's hot but still!), I was ready to fight Stephine New for the chance to keep dating Michael Mell.

 

_**END CHAPTER THREE** _

_**CONTINUE?** _

**_YES/[NO]_ **

_**...** _

_**DATA SAVED.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Guys! I hope you're enjoying the story! This fic will not have a proper update schedule for a while as my life has gotten a little crazy and a lot of my files got corrupted. I will eventually get the newest chapters up, i promise!


End file.
